1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for reproducing data for reproduction, a reproduction apparatus, a data processing system, a reproduction method, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a system which outputs data for reproduction encoded by the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) scheme from a computer (data processing apparatus) to a reproduction apparatus for reproduction. In such a system, the computer successively outputs to the reproduction apparatus the picture data required for reproduction from among the plurality of picture data forming the reproduced data in accordance with the progress in reproduction by the reproduction apparatus. In this system, if a transient command reversing the reproduction direction arises, the computer unconditionally outputs the picture data reproduced after the transient without judging if the picture data is stored in the reproduction apparatus. See Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-215185.
However, in the above related system, when a transient command occurs, processing for transferring the picture data used for reproduction after the transient from the computer to the reproduction apparatus inevitably arises, so there is the disadvantage of a long time ending up being taken from when the transient command arises to when the reproduced output after the transient is obtained in the reproduction apparatus. That is, there is the disadvantage of a poor response of the transient reproduction. Further, in the processing for reproduction of picture data, there are demands for lightening the processing load on the reproduction apparatus.